The present exemplary embodiment relates to document processing systems and more particularly to improved space filling interpolation systems and methods to facilitate retention of the full color gamut. The disclosure finds particular utility in conjunction with one or more color transformations using lookup tables (LUTs) in color printing, scanning, and copying systems and will be described with a particular reference thereto. However, the exemplary techniques and systems of this disclosure may alternatively be employed in other document processing systems and applications in which image color transformations are performed using interpolation. Color image data is often transformed or converted from one color space to another color space, typically using lookup tables (LUTs) that include an array of data values in the target space. For a given input value, an interpolation is done using weighting values for table nodes of a polytope bounding the input value in order to compute the corresponding pixel value in the target color space. Such transformations are employed in document processing systems such as scanner/printer devices, for example, to transform RGB scanned input data to a device-dependent output color space associated with a print engine or other output device. Such transforms may be performed directly from the first device-dependent space to the second device-dependent space, or may involve an intermediate transformation to a device independent color space before converting the data to the output color space. Each such color transformation, however, is subject to loss of color information near the gamut surface of the target space, wherein complex color mapping pipelines that involve two or more color transforms or mappings can have errors that concatenate. These problems are also of greater impact where small LUTs are used. Thus, there is a need for improved color document processing systems and transformation techniques by which the adverse effects of gamut boundary color loss are avoided or mitigated.